Present construction techniques utilize principles whereby buildings are constructed by pouring the concrete floor slab and interior dividing walls throughout one level after another until the desired number of levels have been completed. At this stage, anchor structure is mounted to the several floor slabs and the exterior shell of the building is created by placing therearound curtain wall sections which are secured to the anchor structure.
In the known prior art techniques the curtain wall sections are bolted to the anchor structure in the securement operation. While this technique satisfies the ultimate objective of creating the shell around the building there are many disadvantages to this type of a procedure.
Firstly, the procedure is time consuming in that once the curtain wall has been moved to a desired final position a number of bolts must be tightened down on the anchor structure so that the curtain wall is secure in that position to withstand wind loading, for example.
If the curtain walls are to be bolted it is best that all structure be properly aligned for receipt of the fastening bolts. If this is not the case action must be taken to overcome the situation of non-alignment of anchoring structures. This situation may occur for many reasons including non-alignment of the flooring itself.
Additionally, the fact that the curtain wall is bolted to the anchor structure presents a rigid body which may be incapable of undergoing expansion and contraction in response to climatic conditions such that internal stresses are developed.
With costs being at least partly dependent upon man hours involved and equipment to be used at a building site it is an objective to derive the ultimate end of the completion of construction according to the building codes in the shortest possible time.